Shadow Beasts
by PaperFox19
Summary: Dreams have shown a terrible glimpse into the future three evil beasts will be released and Yugi is at the center of it. With the pharaoh gone Yugi is on his own and soon he's about to discover his own power. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Mako/Yugi/Joey/Seto

Do not read if you do not like

Shadow Beasts

Dreams have shown a terrible glimpse into the future three evil beasts will be released and Yugi is at the center of it. With the pharaoh gone Yugi is on his own and soon he's about to discover his own power.

Chap 1 Dreams

Mako Tsunami =Ryota Kajiki

Mako Tsunami after battle city was able to find his father. After being united Mako and his father travel the seas together. Mako finds himself longing for a companion, his father called it his maiden of the sea. Mako had someone in mind, though it wasn't actually a maiden. Yugi Moto the young boy who beat him, but Yugi believed in him and believed he'd find his father one day.

In the times he had doubts and thought his father was lost forever he heard Yugi's voice telling him to keep believing and to be strong. The boy was never far from his thoughts and after finding his father his dreams changed.

He would have dreams of finding Yugi and introducing him to his father. The two would share their lives together, and even raise a child of their own. He knew this was impossible but a dream was a dream. Some dreams were not so sweet; some were hot and heavy that had Mako's fishing pole standing proud in the mornings. Oh yes he had many a wet dream about Yugi, so finally he told his father who he wanted.

His father was surprised at first, but he wasn't blind he saw his son's passion and love in his eyes and he decided he too wanted to meet this boy who found his place in his son's heart. So they sailed to the port closest to Yugi's home.

Things were looking good Mako had plans to confess his love for Yugi, and if his love is returned which he believed it would be he'd sail away with Yugi to live happily ever after. However a shadow was slowly growing over the bright future Mako believed.

Mako's father was sailing the ship, his son was asleep below deck dreaming of his beloved.

In his dream they were both naked and on Mako's old boat out on the open sea, Yugi was in Mako's lap their hard cocks rubbing together. The two were making out as Mako began preparing Yugi's body for their love making. "Ahh Mako!" Yugi moaned as MAko rubbed his sweet spot.

"Just relax Yugi, I promise to take it slow." Mako whispered kissing Yugi's cheek.

"Mako do you love me?" Yugi asked his eyes wet.

"Of course I do." Mako said looking at Yugi as the boy began to cry. "Yugi what's wrong?" Mako couldn't see but there was a dark shadow rising up from the deep.

"Mako if you love me then you have to protect me!" Yugi was ripped from Mako's arms and dragged down into the sea. The look of pure horror on Yugi's face he was dragged into the deep it made Mako's heart clench.

"Yugi!" Mako dove into the water without hesitation. 'Where is he I can't see him?!'

Mako swam around trying to find Yugi but what he came across was a lot worse. He turned facing huge red eyes, a terrifying beast hidden by shadows it was monstrous in size bigger than any sea beast Mako had ever seen. 'What is this thing?!' Mako thought before the creature opened its massive jaws and lunged at him.

Mako shot up gasping for air. The fisherman was drenched in sweat. 'Yugi…that dream…what was it about?' He got up from bed and went up on deck. He saw Yugi's home town in the distance. "I'm coming Yugi please be safe."

-x-

With Joey

Joey had been Yugi's friend for years, he loved the boy from the bottom of his heart. However Yugi was something special to him he couldn't bear revealing his true feelings and become hated by him. So he kept his feelings bottled up. They came out in his dreams and little fantasies he had.

There were times when he hung around Yugi and he'd slip into a day dream of confessing and Yugi would accept him and the two would hug and maybe kiss. Then Yugi would catch him staring and he'd make up some excuse to hide the fact he was in love.

In his private moments when he found himself aroused, he thought of Yugi in more intense ways, he did feel a little guilty touching himself and thinking of his best friend but he couldn't help it. Even in his dreams he found himself in Yugi's bed touching licking caressing sharing pleasure with the boy who saved him in many ways. There were days that after Joey awoke from his dreams to an empty bed, he would shed tears realizing how much of a coward he was, to scared to tell the one he loved the truth.

Joey lay in his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. He tossed and turned as he was having a dream.

In Joey's dream they were in Joey's house and in Joey's room. Yugi and Joey were naked, with Yugi beneath Joey; the two were making out and Joey was grinding his arousal against Yugi's. Yugi broke the kiss to moan. "Ahh Joey!" Joey smiled and kissed Yugi's neck.

"I love you Yugi!" Joey whispered against flush skin. Yugi gasped and bucked his hips grinding his hard manhood against Joey a little harder. The two moaned and Joey ground his hips, their cocks rubbed together getting them slick with pre cum.

"Joey!" Yugi moaned; shivering as Joey nipped his neck. Joey kissed down Yugi's body, as he licked over Yugi's belly he teased Yugi's nipples with his fingers, and when he reached the boy's crotch he gave it a playful lick. "Ahh!"

The blonde took Yugi's cock into his mouth and began sucking and licking it, Yugi squirmed in pleasure as he felt his release draw close. Yugi came and Joey drank down the boy's release. He pulled back thinking when he looked at Yugi's face he'd see the boy's loving gaze staring at him. However it wasn't what he saw.

Yugi was crying. "Yug what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Joey didn't notice it to focused on Yugi but the walls of his room were beginning to crack. Yugi launched himself into Joey's arms. He hugged Joey tight. "No Joey please just hold me." Yugi pleaded and Joey wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Don't let them take me please Joey." Yugi said, and Joey didn't have time to ask why as his room and house was ripped apart and sucked up into the sky. Joey looked up and saw a monstrous shadow up in the sky it's piercing red eyes making Joey shake in fear.

An updraft pulled Yugi from his arms and Joey reached out to grab him but Yugi slipped through his fingers. "Joey!" Yugi screamed as he was pulled up into the air.

"Yugi!" Joey screamed and he shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and without wasting a second he tore off his blanket put on some sweats and left the house he had to see Yugi now.

-x-

With Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was a very proud man. His pride came before everything but his brother. His pride kept his feelings for his long time rival Yugi at bay, however his pride had no authority in his dreams.

In Kaiba's dream Kaiba was in a vast field. Kaiba recognized this place it was one of his favorite pictures at the orphanage he'd always planned to take Mokuba here if it was a real place. The fresh breeze the clear sky this place was beautiful. Kaiba reached into his pockets and felt something in his pocket.

Kaiba pulled a small box out and opened it. He saw a beautiful ring inside and it wasn't just any kind of ring it was an engagement ring. Kaiba blushed and quickly closed the box. "Kaiba." He heard Yugi's voice and turned the boy came up to him and Kaiba quickly pocketed the ring.

"Yugi? Why are you here?"

"You called me out here, you said you wanted to talk to me." Yugi smiled at Kaiba and the male blushed.

"I…uh…" Kaiba felt around the box in his sudden nervousness.

"Kaiba there's something I need to tell you." Yugi began and the ground quaked a bit.

"Yugi please!" Kaiba got down on one knee and offered the box to Yugi. "Please be mine, I need you and I…I…I love you!" Kaiba admitted.

"I love you to Kaiba." Yugi hugged Kaiba and Kaiba cried. 'If this is a dream don't let it end.' He hugged Yugi tight and Yugi hugged him back.

The ground began to crack and a powerful quake split the two up. "Yugi!" Kaiba shouted as the ground beneath Yugi's feet broke up and the boy fell into the earth.

"Help me!" Yugi screamed, but Kaiba dove and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Hang on I'm not letting you go." Kaiba said and tried to pull Yugi up.

Red eyes opened at the bottom of the hole and Kaiba could see a monstrous beast hidden by shadows thrashing about below. As Kaiba tried to pull Yugi up the creature drew closer rising up from the hole growling. It got closer and Kaiba could see sharp pointy teeth in a row like a beasts fangs. "Yugi come on it's coming." Kaiba pulled harder but it did little.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba and smiled. "I'm sorry Kaiba. I love you." Yugi said and let go of Kaiba's hand and fell to the beast.

"Noooooo!"

Kaiba bolted upright in his bed panting heavily. He wanted desperately to go and see Yugi but his pride made him think, 'How would it look visiting his rival.' And 'If Yugi is in trouble it wasn't his problem.' Though the second thought made his heart clench painfully. "Yugi…." Kaiba whispered and a single tear fell from his eye.

-x- With Yugi –x-

At Yugi's house Yugi was having a terrible dream of his own.

He was on a cliff staring up as the 3 Egyptian god cards. 'What's going on?' Yugi thought.

Yugi felt a sudden burst of terrible energy, darker than anything he'd felt before. The clouds darkened and thunder clashed. Yugi felt the world tremble and could hear the rattling of chains.

In seconds Yugi was forced to watch as the three Egyptian god cards were destroyed.

From the earth a creature rose up and bit the sky dragon's tail and dragged him deep into the earth. The dragon screamed as it was destroyed. Yugi saw the beast had blood red eyes.

From the sky Yugi saw another pair of red eyes. Wind ripped down and tore the tormenter to pieces, the pieces were sucked up into the sky and devoured.

From the sea a massive beast sprang up and devoured the winged dragon whole. Yugi stared in horror as the beast sank back down.

Yugi couldn't believe it but all three had been destroyed so easily. Behind Yugi a wall of shadows appeared and a massive claw came out from the wall slowly reaching for Yugi. Just as the claw was about to grab Yugi, the boy vanished his dream ending.

Yugi shot up in bed panting in shock. He couldn't shake a terrible feeling scratching at the back of his mind. He suddenly felt really alone, he didn't have the millennium puzzle or Yami. 'I could call one of my friends but it's really late I shouldn't bother them.' Suddenly a knock came from the door. Yugi gasped checking the clock. 'Who could be at the door at this time of night?'

To be continued


End file.
